


Wings

by alanarcane



Category: Lucifer (Comic)
Genre: Angel Wings, Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 10:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanarcane/pseuds/alanarcane
Summary: 关于不属于加百列的那双翅膀





	Wings

Gabriel一路跌跌撞撞的被推进了房间，房门被人猛烈踹上发出的巨响好像惊雷砸在他的耳边，力气过大，也许那人不收敛自己的力量会毁了那扇可怜的木头制品。这样的想法在Gabriel脑海中只是一闪而过，门扉的嗡鸣还在他耳朵里打转时，他就被人狠狠的压在了墙上。又是一声巨响，骨骼和坚硬墙面的碰撞，那双翅膀，堕天使无可奈何将它们完全展开，高高扬起，好让这对坚硬铁块不会过于刺痛他的后背。他想要对这种过于强硬的态度做出抗议，但是另一个人很快凑了过来，新的重量压上胸口，承受着背部力量的黑色翅膀紧张的绷直颤抖，羽毛摩擦墙壁时发出窸窣的声音。

地狱之王在亲吻对方的时候用手摩挲着他满是胡茬的脸颊。Lucifer的动作因急切而有些粗鲁，但那依然是个温柔的吻，张着洁白羽翼的恶魔吮噬着身下人口腔中的津液，交换着带威士忌味道的亲吻。他们方才还在痛饮，但没过多久，也没有多少，至少没有超过二人的限度。酒精热辣的刺激还在Gabriel的喉管深处涌动，还有血管里奔涌的热潮，他也在焦躁，被人收走主动权的那种不安让他的身体失去掌控的挣扎。但是地狱之王没有停下亲吻，他贴的更近，压的更紧，伸手摩挲着对方满是胡茬的脸颊，就像安抚某种暴躁不安的动物那样，顺着他的思绪抚慰他，让他逐渐的交出掌控权，同时往对方的身体里灌进一个深深的吻。

那条古蛇，贪婪，自大的诱惑者，巧舌如簧的罪恶之源，正在引诱另一位失堕的天使吞食禁果。

Gabriel的喉咙里漫出几声呻吟，像这样的唇舌交接似乎没有尽头。被控制的无措和无法适应的完全黑暗的环境，他挣扎，抗拒，一只手抬起撑上Lucifer的肩膀力图将他推开，但是他失败了，因为绵长的吻还在缓慢夺走他的意识，消磨他的惶恐，那只手越过了Lucifer的肩膀，甚至感觉指尖已经触碰对方肩膀上延伸出去的一片温暖，这让他瞬间勾回手，似是而非环绕着Lucifer的脖颈。

晨星的嘴角微微上扬，他稍微偏过头去，舔舐着Gabriel的嘴角，顺着他的脸颊往下印下一连串的吻，湿热的气息弥漫在两人之间。Gabriel身上穿着一件简单的黑色衬衣，而Lucifer身上还完整套着的西服套装，只是被这个激烈的亲吻揉的一团糟。Lucifer把手探进黑色衬衫的下摆，爱抚着对方腰间的皮肤，沟壑纵横遍布伤疤的粗糙肌肤让地狱之王想到了他领土里那些干燥的砂石地面，他很娴熟的游移着双手挑动情欲，只是身下的那个人不同于以往那些扭着腰肢的女性。身上的织物摩擦着，喘息声逐渐蔓延在空气之中。

“你觉得这是亵渎吗，Gabe？”

“……你在开玩笑？”

没什么比真的起反应更加糟糕的了，在这一刻。Lucifer的大腿卡在他的胯间，隔着裤子不轻不重的按压着Gabriel已然勃起的欲望。他们确实喝了酒，但是没有到失去理智的地步，甚至没有醉，但是他肚里的酒精就是被点燃了一样，全身都难耐的散发着热量，蒸腾着欲望，腰间的衣物被拉开，Lucifer微凉的指尖和暴露在空气中的瞬间失温让他的身体一阵战栗。咬着嘴唇偏过头去的时候，Gabriel眯起眼睛，黑暗现在没有那么黑，眼角的余光依稀可以看到晨星的身影，那个金发的混账，优雅的将情色演绎到极致，嘴角戏谑的笑容一直没有减淡。

“所以你在怕什么？”

“我没有在害怕。”

回答的尾音逐渐低到颤抖。Lucifer解开了对方的皮带扣，被爱抚与亲吻撩拨的勃发的欲望现在被恶魔掌握。Gabriel咬紧下唇，但是呻吟声还是从他的鼻腔里漏出来，或者说，情欲正在从他的每一个毛孔里溢出，他没法撒谎，没法反驳，他脑海中的某一块区域也许还在坚强的把这一事件划作“酒后乱性”，很快失败。喘息声在一片寂静中放大，天使面对的是来自三界最古老的引诱者，Lucifer总是精于诱惑，至少比天使更擅长。

“你比我想象的更迷人，Gabriel……”

“你也比我认识的……更惹人讨厌……”

Lucifer终于放下了把人压在墙面上的重量，托着对方已然光裸的双腿将阵地转移到床上，他的手拉扯着Gabriel的黑色衬衣领，最终没有扯开任何一颗纽扣。Gabriel被迫分开双腿跪坐在Lucifer雪白的西装裤上，半裸，丝丝寒意和过剩的热量两面夹击，还有可怕的羞耻感。地狱之王的左手扶着他坚挺的欲望，只给他最低限度的刺激，好像把他悬在一条钢索顶端，高潮的边缘远在云里雾里却又触手可及，Lucifer甚至一件衣服都没有脱掉，他抿着微笑做着极尽淫荡之能事，脸上却保持着那副惯有的矜持笑意。

Gabriel就差没有把骂人的唾沫吐在对方带着疤痕的脸上。

但是伊甸园的毒蛇最擅长的一件事，就是探知人性的弱处，肉体，精神，灵魂，意志。在性爱中不需要这么多无用的判断，不代表这没有作用，因为那是撒旦的本性。Gabriel被推下欲海深处，在他失堕后第一次回到失控的边缘，难以忍受却可以接受，他绷紧身子小幅度喘息，把头埋进对方的肩窝里。

“你身上有一件东西……不完全属于你。”

毒蛇的咝咝声在天使的耳边旋转。Lucifer的右手绕到Gabriel身后。堕天使现在明白了晨星意有所指的那件东西，他的翅膀，那是Lucifer给他的翅膀，虽然现在他的身后已经没有缝线勉强连接的痕迹，这双黑色的羽翼已经不再是身外之物，但是它们仍然——不完全属于他。

手指钻进黑色羽毛之中，顺着翅膀根部的肩羽纹路轻轻抚慰。这种行为让Gabriel险些失去理智，他的翅膀，而且是连接身体的部位，从来没有任何被外物如此接触的经历。指尖小幅度游走，在羽毛之中勾勒出骨骼的线条，翅膀的骨头连着肩胛骨，每一次来自他人意志的触动都连着背部一大片皮肤与神经紧张瑟缩。一开始Lucifer只是浅浅的抚摸他的翼缘覆羽，如同亲近一只小动物，由浅入深，技巧性的刺激着那双翅膀最敏感灵巧的根部。Gabriel的呻吟几乎变出哀嚎，他想不通为什么自己身上会多出一块如此敏感的区域，甚至只是拨动覆羽，按揉关节，带来的诡异酸楚和快感也几乎要了他的命。Lucifer没有停止关照他的分身，但只是给予最低限度的刺激，坚挺的阴茎前端冒出透明的粘液时他就濒临边缘，只是他没想到，最终推波助澜的快感会来自他的羽翼、作为天使的证明，他们父亲所赐的宝物，也是他堕落的象征。

Gabriel哭喊着到达高潮时，Lucifer把那双漆黑的翅膀拉到身侧，就像是一双大手裹覆着二人。他爱怜的转过头去，亲吻着翅膀上长长的飞羽，天使的翅膀从来没有鸟类那样的柔软温暖，片片羽刃甚至还有些坚硬，但是Lucifer探索那双黑羽就像在触摸一份珍宝，黑色和白色的羽毛交织着，他在探寻属于自己的那份宝物。

“你很熟练。”

“我遇到过很多长着翅膀的姑娘，”Lucifer重新把亲吻送回Gabriel的脸颊，“但是她们都没有这么美丽的羽毛。”

——你依然像一位天使。

他们的交谈更像恶魔间的低语。新一轮的爱抚，撕咬，Lucifer急切的把对方从高潮的空白余韵中拽出来，又塞进新的高峰。他们的肢体交叠在一起，并非单方面的挑逗而是真正的沉溺欲火。他们之间还隔着几层织物，但是没人在意这些，Lucifer的手指转移了位置，在Gabriel的私处不断的打着转，先前射出的点点白浊被被当做润滑送进后穴。他们被两双翅膀包裹，潮湿的水汽和低沉的呻吟都被困在一隅，还有汗水和酒精散发出的热度，最古老欲望将二人吞噬，无数个吻与爱抚，但是没有更多的交谈。

不再需要更多身体之外的语言。

当Lucifer将他贯穿的时候，无论是疼痛还是快感都被瞬间拉长放大到无数倍。在他大声呻吟试图化解被人初次入侵的异样感觉时，脑海中突然闪现过许许多多的画面，汗液顺着他的额头淌下，身后的律动在疯狂的折磨着他的灵魂，他的自由意志。

这是他第二次与恶魔交合。

疯狂的律动之中他的脑海中突然蹦出了这样的字眼。上一次，是了，他也是这样，躺在床上，向父亲质疑这一切的意义，被欲望和快感诱惑，他失去了一切。

现在是第二次，虽然情形不同，人物不同，关系也不同，他现在也是恶魔了，在无穷无尽的性爱之中他再一次丧失理性，他永远也通不过关于欲望与罪恶的考验，甚至都找不出更多的借口。这种情感对于曾经的天使长来说非常错误，因为爱情无关理智也无关情结，他尝过一次过分酸楚的爱情苦果，现在是第二次——  
“停下，Gabe……”明亮之星、早晨之子、天堂的叛逆者将一个吻落在他兄弟的耳畔，“上一次，你失去了你的心脏，但是这次……你偷走了我的……”

在高潮到来之前，Lucifer托起Gabriel的后脑，把他紧紧的搂在胸前。至始至终他都没有解开黑翼天使的衬衣扣子，他假装自己听到了对方不存在的心脏猛烈跳动的声音，这比快感、汗水与泪水、更多的喘息都更加重要。

“听见了吗？这……是属于你的了……”


End file.
